Arukuri One-Shot Collection!
by Historia-IAmTheGoddess-Reiss
Summary: A small collection of Arukuri one-shots! Armin x Christa
1. Checkmate

((Hey, guys, it's me, Historia-IAmTheGoddess-Reiss! I hope you guys like my little collection of Armin x Christa One Shots!))

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!

~Checkmate~

The day was long and tiring, and the sun outside was halfway out of sight; giving the walls and towns a golden light. The air was peaceful and cool. It was as if the titans didn't exist at all that day, though, of course, they definitely did. You could just forget that they were there for that time of the day.

Christa was still awake; kicking back after training. Ymir finally flopped down onto her bed out of exhaustion, a light snoring coming from her. Christa and Sasha shared a small giggle at the sight; their friend looked so precious—or as precious as Ymir deemed physically possible with her drooling into her pillow. She was out cold. Christa wanted to stop in the library for some new reading material, so she started to head over there.

Small rays of the tired gold light shone in from the windows as she walked on, making her way to the library. She could hear small occasional taps inside. 'Is there someone in there?' She thought, gripping the doorknob.

She opened slowly to see her friend Armin hovering over… a three-way chess board. He held a small cone shaped red piece from one of the three teams. Red, black, and white. He turned at the sound of the creaking door. He smiled to see his friend. The room was dark; only the small rays of gold from high up windows and a small lit candle to give the room light nest to the chess board. "Hey, Armin." Christa greeted, waving to him. After returning the greeting with another smile, he turned back to the board with a wistful look on his face, from what she could tell in this light.

"Good Evening, Christa…" He almost whispered. He still kept his gaze on the board, still carrying a smile.  
>"I didn't know you played chess." Christa said, coming over to examine the board. He wasn't playing with anyone else; he was taking all three turns, spinning the board around as he played. "Practicing alone?"<br>"Yeah…" he breathed. It kind of sounded like a sigh. "Do you?" He asked, tilting his eyes off the board and over to her, his chin on one hand and both elbows to the table.  
>"I used to," she replied. "Back before the fall… I sucked at it, so I didn't play all that much."<br>"Ah, I see…" he breathed again. His voice was soft. He turned the board around again and contemplated a move for the white army of cones. He finally plucked out a spot for one, making a triumphantly loud tap on the cones way onto the board. He started to put away the red pieces.  
>"Checkmate for the reds, I assume," Christa chuckled, with a nod from Armin as a response.<br>He sighed out a little.  
>"You alright?"<br>"Yeah, I've just had some things on my mind lately…"  
>"Like what?" She walked up to him to see him better. His expression was somewhat wistful and somewhat sad.<br>"Care to listen? It's just over stuff from before the fall…"  
>"I-I'm sorry…" Christa was hit with a pang of guilt.<br>"Why are you apologizing?" Armin asked.  
>"I brought it up, didn't I…? You were in Shiganshina, so I should have paid more attention to that…"<br>"You're alright… The game is a nice way to forget about it for as short a time it is."  
>Christa nodded. "If you say so."<br>"The game is fair now. Only one piece was taken out from each side, and the odds look fair enough to play one on one. Play me?" He offered a seat on the opposite side of him. Christa happily obliged as she sat down across from him. "I'm used to this version. They're basically all pawns like this, right?" Christa pointed to the identical many cones of black and white.  
>"Yep. It is an odd way to play, but in my opinion it's more fun—especially when you have three-way games going on."<br>Armin chatted, offering the first move for Christa. "Do you want me to go easy, or are you like me, thinking that going easy in strategy games is a form of disrespect?"  
>"In a way it is a very condescending gesture, but then again it depends on who is doing it. If you're teaching them, that's one thing. But if you mean it the wrong way, it's obviously another…" Christa explained, examining and feeling the small black cone piece in her hand. She took a look at the board. She put the piece down where it originally was, picked it up again, and stepped it forward.<br>"One would think that you'd be reading the day away, but no, you wanted to play chess by yourself. That's too lonely for me." Christa teased lightly.  
>"Yeah, but I was playing earlier with Jean and Eren. Those two were a riot—they kept trying to accuse one another of them cheating over this. I tried not to laugh at them right there."<br>Christa giggled. "Oh, wow, that must have been funny." She agreed.  
>"Yeah. Since then, the mood never left, so I decided to keep honing my skills."<br>"Let me guess—you beat them both since they were too busy fighting?"  
>Armin snickered. "You deserve a cookie—you're spot on."<p>

The two kept playing until Armin finally won. "I knew I screwed up with that one." She laughed.  
>"Nah, for your first time in a long while, you were pretty good—exactly why I didn't go easy in you."<br>"Why thank you, my little friend." She thanked him.  
>"Well, technically, you are my little friend. I'm a lot taller than you are."<br>"Shut up…" She giggled, getting up to go noogie him.  
>He started to stand up, making her stop noogying him, and they both realized how close they were to each other. Armin blushed and backed up, tripping over a chair in the process. "Agh, crap." He laughed, leaning back up.<br>"Well… That was awkward!" Christa joined him in the laughter. "You want to play again? Just one-on-one?" Christa asked, helping him up.  
>He looked at her for a second, his face still heated a little. "Y-yeah, let's go again!"<p>

The two bounced back into the game.  
>Armin won again, by hardly a surprise, and Christa shook his hand. "Good game." She said.<br>"Good game to you, too." He mimicked.  
>"Now… As a little reward…" Christa piped up out of her chair and strolled to Armin's side.<br>"W-what are you doing?!" He asked, suddenly growing flustered as she leaned down to him. She moved his hair out of the way and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
>"Hehe, just a little treat for you." She giggled at his reaction.<br>Armin blushed scarlet, which was still easy to see in this lighting. "T-thanks…"  
>"No problem~!" Christa bounced back up. He grabbed her sleeve as he got up as well.<br>"Here…" He blushed again, returning the favor to her. He kissed her forehead and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Then it was her turn to blush. Many shades of pink colored her cheeks.  
>"Thank you~!" Her expression was the cutest thing—she flashed her huge sapphire eyes with a sweet smile which made Armin blush even further.<p>

He looked at her and breathed. Their gazes met—big blue eyes meeting another deep set. Armin lightly grabbed her chin and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Christa gave a tiny yelp of surprise, but they both melted into each other with the sweet gesture. When they departed, Armin's met hers again. "Checkmate." Was all he said as his lips curled into an amused smile as he started to laugh.  
>Christa laughed as well. "That was pretty smooth until you broke out laughing. Good pun, by the way." She complimented, giggling.<br>"Thank you." He then kissed her on the forehead again. "So… Are we…?" he started bashfully.  
>"Yeah, I think we are." Christa answered, remnants of blush still visible.<br>"I-I love you Christa," he stumbled on his words.  
>"I love you too." She cooed.<br>The golden light was fading out by the minute and second, and the two realized just how late it was starting to get. "Well… I guess I'll see you." Armin thought out loud.  
>"Mhm, see you, then. Oh, wait! The reason I came here in the first place was to get more reading material." She giggled again.<br>"Oooh, what'cha looking for? I got a few good ones with me now." Armin began to shuffle under the table to pull out a few books. "I also have a chess strategy book That you might need~." He said teasingly.  
>"You say that like I'm bad at it." Christa stuck her tongue out at him.<br>"You aren't… But I have some other stuff. These are my favorites." He explained, handing three decently big books to her. She shifted to get used to the weight.  
>"You good?"<br>"Yeah, I'm good."  
>Armin opened the door for her. "Do you mind if I tag along on the way back to your room?" he asked shyly.<br>She looked at him with a hint of blush. "Not a problem." She finally answered with a smile.  
>He nodded. They were on their way. <p>

_ "I knew that a day of playing chess leads to great things…"_

_I hope you guys enjoyed~!_

_~Historia-IAmTheGoddess-Reiss~_


	2. Kokoro Arukuri

Other than the rising sun outside of the lab, hardly any color could be seen this early at dawn. Hardly anything beautiful was around in this time; making Armin a little sad. He was a bit lonely. His friends were gone... He hardly ever had any company, and when he does, it's only on occasion. Although, he wasn't as sad as one would suppose. He had a special project he wanted to check on. Rubbing his sticky eyes and fixing his lab coat, he set a fresh cup of coffee down on his desk and let out a yawn.

Armin took his time early in the morning to check over his project and make finishing touches before booting it up. She sat back, eyes closed peacefully. Visually, the girl was gorgeous. "Now, open your eyes." Armin ordered her quietly. She shifted about, shooing that the voice sensing parts of her were operating correctly.

She opened her eyes almost instantly. They fluttered lightly, before revealing deep ocean blue hues. They were far too perfect and beautiful to real eyes. They reminded Armin of his friends from what seems an eternity ago.

"Good Morning." He greeted, a warm smile adorning his face.

"Good Morning," The robot repeated, lips hardly moving as the small greeting escaped them. She didn't have a smile, but Armin didn't mind that much. Just a work in progress, is all.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her, lightly scribbling notes with one hand, eyes flicking from her to his pencil again.

"You are my creator." She replied in a soft monotone. Her eyes flicked from staring at him to focusing on his quick chicken-scratch notes.

"Is your system working property?" He questioned again.

"No problem can be found." She replied, almost shrugging. Armin chuckled at the small gesture.

"Then your name is...?"

"Christa Lenz." She finished.

_'A robot made by a lonely scientist, abandoned by all from his old life.'_

_The result is only described as a "miracle"_

_But there was still something lacking in her- Something that only God could give her._

_Something they call a "heart"... A program of taboo!'_

Overall, Armin was proud and fascinated by his work. However, there was one problem in her. In order for her to be the companion he desires, she'd have to obtain memories and emotions. The only way for this to happen was for her to obtain that one mysterious source—the one that is called The Heart.

One day, he sat down next to her while she was booted up. Christa noticed that he was a little off. "Is everything alright?" She asked in an emotionless tone.

Armin decided that this was truly the best thing he could do. "Christa," he began. "I am going to give you my memories. Please don't ask me how... I know what I am going to do." He placed a note of some kind on the desk. It seemed like a long one. He powered her off and began the taboo of his work.

"Goodbye, Christa. I hope that this pays off."

_'Several years drift on by. Her creator, nowhere to be found._

_The miracle robot name Christa Lenz- made a wish._

_"I want to remember who he was-_

_Why he worked on me till the end of time..._

_To make for me, this mysterious 'heart'..."'_

Christa had finally awakened. Her body shook somewhat, looking around in several directions. The artificial senses she was programmed with were all on at once, unlike when she was first tested. As fascinating a development this was, her creator was nowhere to be seen. She noticed this, and tried to remember. 'My... Creator? What was his name...?' She thought to herself.

She turned her focus up to the desk. 'This was where he used to be...' Her focus was grabbed by a note that was there. "For you, Christa." It read.

She took the note and analyzed the careful handwriting. She easily recognized it as her creators. 'Just like his notes...'

"Hello, Christa. If you are reading this, this means that my work was a success! Just in case your memory card has forgotten me, it's me; your creator, Armin Arlert!

I'm hoping that this rings a bell at least somewhat... But anyway, I am gone now as you may have noticed. If you are wondering where, I am right here. Well... Perhaps not the notes, but as my final works on your system, I have given you something dear to me; something that I have always wanted you to have.

A very special part of your system called a Heart to the other people of this world. If you wonder how this means that I am gone, this is all for your sake. You will find out soon.

I want you to go and make friends outside of this lab. For me, please! I want to know if you make it out there safely and whether my project was truly a success.

What are friends, you may ask? Well... If you look under these notes, there is a picture of the friends I have had while I was still around. I'm hoping that this jogs your memory, and your heart. I want I say goodbye, Christa... I wish that I would be able to see you.

Goodbye, my dear.

~Armin."

_'Now this program has begun to load-_

_Powered from this miracle..._

_Why can't I make these tears stop spilling...?_

_Why do I tremble with this coldness coming from my insides?_

_So this is the so desired Heart...'_

Reading this message made her curious. She peeked under the notes and found a picture of three smiling people. One with blonde hair, who she remembers as Armin, a brunette boy with large eyes, and a rave haired girl with a scarf around her, cheeks lifted into a smile behind it. It was such a heartwarming picture.

However, she started to tremble when she saw their faces. "I... I miss you..." She thought aloud, starting to sob- making her shake as she held onto the picture. What were those words? What did they mean to her? Why is she crying? All of these questions she wanted to answer. She could feel herself growing confused by them.

_Mystery_

_Heart_

_Heart_

_Mystery_

_All the joyful feelings that you and I had..._

Old memories flooded back to her. But they were from Armin's point of view. Christa could see herself being worked on, having her voice box fixed since she still sounded a little odd. At one point Armin had started laughing when she asked him why he was smiling so much. Christa chuckled at that. Wait, chuckled? She recognized it as a happy memory. This soon made her realize something...

_Mystery_

_Heart_

_Heart_

_Mystery_

_And all the sadness and pain that we felt..._

She tore up as her memory drifted to another one of Armin's memories. Christa was there with him while he was crying... She had no idea why, and didn't even notice at the time. This made her feel bad about how she saw things back then. But she couldn't help that, right? Though she still felt that, along with the same loneliness he did... 'Armin... Did you give me your heart?' She finally asked. Her artificial hues widened while still pouring tears. She put a hand over her mouth, choking back louder sobs.

_Mystery_

_Heart_

_Heart_

_Infinite!_

_Everything is deep and painful since you're gone!_

"S-So you really are gone... Why... Why would you do that for me...?" She asked no one in particular. Her memories drifted to his thoughts before he finally gave her his heart.

'Christa deserves to live and be happy more than I do. I love her, after all. She is a beautiful creation... And I wish for her to carry on. I wish that I could be with her, but it is best that she is the one that lives with a heart than me. My time has already gone by. I may still be young, but all I wish for is for her to truly be alive.'

_Now I've begun to realize the reason I was brought to be._

_Surely being by oneself becomes quite lonely,_

_That's right- that one day at that one time,_

_Within all of your memories_

_The heart that you have to me overflows with love...!_

"Thank you, Armin. For everything..." Her small voice rung out through tears. "Thank you so much..." She held her hands against her heart, repeatedly choking out "Thank You's" into the nothingness.

_Now I can say_

_Words with genuine feeling_

_Words dedicated to the love you gave to me-_

_Thank you my dear, thank you my dear..._

_For bringing me into this world..._

_Thank you my dear, thank you my dear..._

_For every moment we spent together_

_Thank you my dear, thank you my dear..._

_For all the care you to gave me until the end_

_Thank you my dear, thank you my dear..._

_I'll keep living on for you_

_Thank you my dear, thank you my dear..._

Just like she said, it was a miracle. The artificial girl who obtained the heart kept singing.

She sang all of her feelings out as much as she could, though it all only lasted for a moment. The heart was too big for her, causing her to malfunction and short out.

Unable to withstand the weight of the love her heart gave her, she was never to move again. However, her face was adorned with the smile. Armin would have loved to see her heavenly face. She looked just like an angel...

((So how was this, everyone? :) I have a feeling that I could make the ending better, but with no way of doing so... XD But I'm proud of it nonetheless, and say that it's about time I updated! I literally haven't in ages!))


End file.
